The objectives of this proposal are to study the cellular proteins which mediate cell attachment of the mammalian reovirus type 3. Through the study of the viral binding protein (receptor), we hope to better understand the processes of viral infectivity and pathogenesis and the potential roles and effects of receptor modulation on these processes. We will characterize the similarities of the reovirus to the mammalian beta-adrenergic receptor.